


Showing Love

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Misha Collins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poly fic, Supportive Jensen Ackles, cockles comes out, jensen also can't use technology, online bullying, supportive boyfriend jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: So, Misha has been receiving hate online, and it's starting to get to him. He tries to cover it up, but Jensen can tell it's bothering him, so he does something about it, like the supportive boyfriend he is. (See notes for a warning)





	Showing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some mentions of online bullying and has examples of mean and hurtful comments, so just in case you are sensitive to that type of stuff, I figured I'd warn you all ahead of time. Nothing bad happens, just some sad Misha, but there is a cute ending and nothing too angsty, and misha does get happy in the end.

Summer was ending, but that meant filming was ramping up. Misha was sitting in his trailer, bored as usual when he was filming, but wasn’t needed on set. He often occupied his time by posting on Twitter and Instagram and engaging with fans, and today was no different. He took out his phone, took a selfie, showing he was in his trailer and dressed as Cas, and posted it to social media, letting his fans know he was filming today. A couple minutes after he posted, he started to scroll through some of his mentions on Twitter, trying to decide which fans to respond to. He considered himself lucky to have so many great fans.

_I love you, Misha_

_I hope you’re having a great day_

_You’re so cute_

_Dad_

_Holy shit you’re hot_

_So glad you’re filming_

_Can’t wait to see Cas_

Misha smiled. He really did have some amazing fans. He continued scrolling through some other replies, and sadly, not all of them were kind.

_You’re so ugly_

_Why are still on this show_

_You’re a terrible actor_

_You ruined the show_

_You and that angel you play both annoy me_

_Leave the show_

_You look old. Jensen and Jared aged well. You didn’t_

Misha often saw these hateful comments. He wasn’t naive. He knew there were many fans out there who didn’t like him or Cas, and thought the show would be better off without him. He tried his best to not let them get to him. He didn’t want them to win. And he thought about how a lot of people who hurt others online, needed help themselves. He didn’t wanna fight back and hurt someone else. So, he usually did his best to ignore the comments and think about all the fans who did love him and all the amazing family and friends he had, too. He didn’t want those comments to get to him and bother him. He decided not to respond to any comments, knowing he’d get worked up over the hurtful comments.

He just scrolled through his Twitter feed, trying to find some other news, hopefully good, to take his mind off the rudeness of some hateful people. He found an article posted about Entertainment Weekly about season fourteen and how Cas would be in a higher percentage of episodes. He didn’t know why he thought it was a good idea, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but he started to look at the replies to the tweeted article. They started out positive.

_So excited to see our angel_

_Can’t wait to see Cas this season_

_Always excited to see Cas_

But then he saw many unkind responses as well.

_The angel is so useless and should’ve been gone several seasons ago_

_Not interested unless it’s Sam and Dean_

_Supernatural is about the brothers only. That angel is just annoying_

_Get rid of the angel already_

_Hate Cas. Hate Misha and that fake charity he has_

_More Cas? Yawn. Don’t want it. No one does_

Misha closed out Twitter and set his phone down as he moved to go lie down on his couch. He hated to admit it, but sometimes, the hateful fans got to him. And this was looking like one of those times. He knew he had so many people who loved him and loved Cas, but sometimes he had a hard time brushing off mean comments. He was a confident guy, but he was still human, and people’s words do hurt him. He wasn’t immune to self-doubt. He started to wonder if he really was useless on the show. If he really wasn’t as important, both on and off screen, as he thought. Maybe more people hated him than loved him. Maybe the show was better off if just left. It’s not like he couldn’t find another acting role or other kind of job. He felt his eyes start to water. Misha shut his eyes, so he wouldn’t start crying and mess up his makeup. He laid on the couch and tried to take a nap to wash away the pain he was feeling. 

It was only about five minutes, when one of the crew members knocked on his door, telling him it was time to shoot his scenes. Misha dragged himself off the couch, checked himself in the mirror, making sure it didn’t look like he was about to start crying only a few minutes ago, and made his way to the set.

Misha made his way into the bunker set and went over to Jensen, who was directing this episode, to go over some of things for the scene.

_Great. Jensen is here both acting and directing. And he’s playing a new character, someone completely different from the one he’s been playing for the past thirteen years. Man, Jensen really was talented. A lot more talented than I am_ Misha thought, starting to think those people online were probably right and that he wasn’t good enough to be on the show. 

“You okay, Mish?” Jensen asked, once they’d finished talking about the things they needed to for what they were about to shoot.

“Yeah, I’m fine Jensen,” Misha waved Jensen off, trying his best not to make eye contact with Jensen, because he knew if he did, Jensen would probably sense something was off and he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it. He just wanted to film he scenes and get back to his trailer and be alone. 

“You sure?” Jensen asked, not convinced that Misha was telling the truth.

“Yeah, man, I’m fine. Let’s just get to work,” Misha said, walking off.

Jensen was shocked. Normally he and Misha talked for as long as they could before they had to start rolling the cameras. Instead Misha just walked away. That wasn’t like him. Jensen figured he wasn’t in the mood to talk, but something about Misha seemed off. He wasn’t his usual self. He’d make a point to talk to Misha after they filmed, but for now they had work to do. 

Once they were ready to film, Misha went to his mark, and Jensen went behind the camera. They were filming a scene between Sam and Cas, talking in the bunker about how to get Michael out of Dean. It was going to be a pretty intense and emotional scene, which meant a perfect opportunity for Jared to mess with him. Misha hoped Jared wouldn’t do anything, and they could get through the scenes quickly, but he doubted that would be the case.

Jared and Misha were standing facing one another, Jared in Sam’s usual plaid, Misha in Cas’ coat. Jensen called action and they were rolling. 

Misha started off with his lines, “Sam, we need to find a way to get Michael out of Dean,”

However, was interrupted by Jared trying to mess with him by reaching down and trying to unbuckle Misha’s belt. Normally Misha would laugh, as would everyone else, and it would take a few minutes for everyone to regroup, before they could film again. Today, Misha just wasn’t in the mood for Jared’s antics. He slapped Jared’s hand away and just kept going.

Jared, seeing that as a challenge, upped his game. The camera was just focusing on Misha now, so Jared wasn’t even in the shot. He took full advantage of that. He knew Misha was ticklish, so he decided start tickling Misha, since no one could see him in the shot. Misha didn’t think it was funny and was not at all in the mood for it.

“Jared, will you stop!” Misha yelled, completely serious, not at all laughing like usual.

“Okay, guys, we’re gonna take a break. Let’s come back in fifteen,” Jensen said, stepping in.

Jensen knew something was really wrong with Misha. He normally laughed at their pranking, or got mildly irritated. The way Misha was reacting now, was much more serious and he could tell something was wrong with Misha. He just knew it. He could easily read Misha after all these years. Jared, wasn’t as good at reading Misha and often couldn’t tell when it was time to back off and just leave him alone. Or if Jared could tell Misha had enough, he didn’t care and kept pushing. Jensen knew that either way, Jared wasn’t stopping, so Jensen was going to step in and take charge, like the good director he was, and check in on Misha to make sure he was doing okay and also tell Jared to cool it with his antics. 

As soon as Misha heard Jensen say they were going to take a break, Misha immediately went to his trailer. He knew he’d have to go back soon, but he just wanted to be away from everyone right now. Misha ran into his trailer and slammed the door shut. He knew the only thing that calmed him down was meditating. So, he sat down, and cleared his mind, and started to block everything else out and began to meditate. 

Unfortunately, he forgot to lock the door to his trailer, so less than a minute later, Jensen came barging in on him

“Mish, we need to talk,” Jensen said.

Misha’s eyes flew open, startled by Jensen intruding on him.

“About what?” Misha asked.

“You. You’re clearly not okay. I could tell something was wrong when you walked on set, but seeing you when Jared was messing with you, made me realize it isn’t just some little thing bothering you. Something is really bothering you, and I wanna help you, Mish. I hate seeing you like this,” Jensen said.

Misha sighed, “It’s stupid really,”

“No it’s not. Clearly whatever it is, is really getting to you, and that’s not stupid. What’s going on, buddy,” Jensen sat down next to Misha, looking him in the eyes.

“I was scrolling on Twitter and-“

“Mish, why do you do this to yourself. I know you’re the kind of person that wants to see the best in everything, but how many times have I told you, people on social media can be really nasty. I know you want to use it to promote things you believe in or interact with fans, which I think is incredible, but sometimes you need to step away and take care of yourself, so you don’t see the nasty things people say. Not everyone is as kind as you are, Mish. So, what completely false things are people saying about you?”

Misha handed Jensen his phone and showed him some of the tweets of people being mean to him. Tweet attacking him, his looks, Cas, his acting, his charity, even his family and kids. Jensen was sick to his stomach and those tweets weren’t even about him. He figured that’s probably why he was so upset. The fact that those tweets were directed at someone as incredible as Misha just made his blood boil.

“Mish, you know none of those things are true, right?” Jensen started. When Misha didn’t respond, Jensen continued, “Mish, you’re the best person I know. You’re incredibly kind and intelligent, and I’m awe of what you accomplish every day. You’re so talented, Mish. I love watching you act, I really mean it, man. You wouldn’t have been on the show this long, nor would Cas, had you not been as amazing as you are. I couldn’t be prouder, to not only be your friend, but also, one of your poly partners. Not to mention, I find you ridiculously attractive,” 

Jensen leaned in and gave Misha a little peck on the cheek. When Misha didn’t respond to the kiss, Jensen kissed his way down Misha’s jawline, and continued down Misha’s neck, when Misha still wasn’t acknowledging Jensen. As soon as Jensen’s lips made contact with Misha’s neck, he tilted his head back. Jensen took that chance to finally give Misha a long kiss on the lips.

Suddenly Jensen had an idea.

“Hey, Mish, how do those livestream things work?” Jensen said, taking out his phone and opening up Twitter.

“Well, first off, you have to use the right app, and that’s not it,” Misha said.

“Okay, well which one is it?”

“Here I’ll do it, old man,” Misha joked, taking Jensen’s phone and opening up Facebook, “Okay, what are you going to do?” Misha said, handing Jensen back his phone.

 

Jensen started pushing random things on the screen, trying to find out how to start the stream.

“Give it to me. I’ll do it,” Misha sighed, taking Jensen’s phone and turning on the live feature and handed Jensen his phone back, “Okay, you’re live,”

“Okay, hey guys, Jensen here,” Jensen began his livestream, “So, uh, there’s something that has come to my attention and I wanna address it. I’m normally not the kind of guy to do this kind of thing. I usually like to lead by example and show others how I think they should act. But something happened that made me wanna say something. There are people out there, you know who you are, who are hurting someone so close to me, someone I care deeply about, someone who is my family. I don’t know why you’re doing it, and I don’t care. It just needs to stop, because it’s hurting someone who is one of the best people I know, and is someone that makes me want to be a better person, and is someone I’m impressed by every day. He is the kindest person I know, with an amazing heart and sense of humor. He’s one of the most talented actors I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with and is also one of the most intelligent people you’ll ever have a conversation with. This man is Misha Collins. He is one of the best men I know, and I’m honored to be a part of his life. In fact, I’m an even bigger part of his life than most people know,” Jensen paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I love this man right here so much, and I just want the world to know,” Jensen then leaned over in Misha’s space, turned the camera on them, and planted a long kiss on Misha’s lips. His other hand that wasn’t holding the cell phone, came up to cup Misha’s cheek. 

Misha was shocked initially by what Jensen did, but as soon as he realized what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him closer.

After Jensen broke the kiss, he turned back to the livestream, he and Misha both still in the shot. He put his arm around Misha’s shoulder and continued, “So, uh, we have a different kind of relationship than most costars do,”

“Yeah, I, uh, don’t think many costars sit on the floor of their trailers and make out on livestreams,” Misha quipped.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Yeah, so, um, anyway, we are in a poly relationship with our amazingly supportive wives, Vicki and Danneel, and have been in for a while. I’ve always been worried that putting this out in the open would cause damage, but I think it’s been doing the opposite. This show wouldn’t be in its fourteenth season without Misha or Cas. I know I make jokes a lot, but the truth is, without Misha, we wouldn’t be where are now. I’m so grateful he’s a part of my life both on and offset. So, to recap, I love Misha, and you need to stop hating on him. In fact, you need to stop all together, with being hateful online. It ain’t cool, ya’ll and things you say, can really hurt people. Learn to be kinder, and if you’re looking for a good role model, it’s this guy right here. Alright, thanks guys, that’s all I wanted to say. We’ve gotta get back to shooting season 14, but uh thanks for watching,” Jensen said.

Jensen started to just randomly tap the screen, trying to stop the stream.

“Mish. Mish! it’s not working!” Jensen said, tapping the screen even harder, “Mish, what do I do?”

Misha rolled his eyes.

“Wait what are those little heart things? Mish, a little help here, man,”

Misha thought Jensen’s struggle with technology was cute to watch. He’d come a long way since he first started to use social media, but there were still a few things he needed to learn. Jensen turned to see Misha looking softly at him. 

“What?” Jensen asked.

“For a man who can drive a big-ass muscle car made in the sixties, both forward and backwards, you sure have a rough time trying to use a tiny piece of metal and glass,” Misha joked, making fun of Jensen’s technology woes.

Jensen laughed and leaned his head on Misha’s shoulder.

Misha took the phone from Jensen, “Okay, guys, since Jensen can’t seem to do it for himself, I’ll do it for him. Bye guys, talk to you soon,” Misha said, ending the livestream.

After their little livestream, Misha was feeling okay again. He felt better about himself. He knew he would still have hateful people tweet him, but he was once again reminded of the amazing people he had and would be there for him when he needed them. Once the livestream ended, Jensen and Misha knew there was a lot about their lives they would change, but they knew one thing was for sure, they’d deal with whatever came their way, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my cockles fluff and I'm thinking of making it a series. Thoughts?


End file.
